


【卡西水】小惩怡情

by albaricoque



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Silly and Sexy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albaricoque/pseuds/albaricoque
Summary: 预警：是第二人称文。在一场虚构的3：1比赛后，卡西决定动手收拾一下不好好防守还兴高采烈冲上去当前锋的拉莫斯。然而由于某些场外因素，他的教育非但不太成功，反而叫熊孩子觉得倍儿爽。别的比分你也可以随意脑补，反正大前提是对手是西甲中下游球队，皇马胜利，水进一个，卡西没有零封，并且近期只有联赛，没有其他重要赛事。比赛后他们能在家休息至少一天，不然他们没法在爱的教育后回家继续发展糟糕的场外因素。我深切怀疑这一点都不辣，而是一篇搞笑文。送给lostintokyo太太的小礼物





	【卡西水】小惩怡情

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostinTokyo2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinTokyo2018/gifts).

你站在伯纳乌的草坪上。

你不知道自己具体在哪，因为被蒙着眼睛。你有些怀疑那东西的材质，触感有点像被淋湿了的球袜，闻着倒还算干净，只有淡淡的洗衣粉味，叫你鼻子觉得有点干。

你抽了抽鼻子，想，你倒巴不得上面有点别的味道呢。

可惜没有。你不知道你到底来这儿是要干嘛，蒙着眼又为了什么，但草坪是确切无疑的，伯纳乌也是。你刚被Iker牵着手从更衣室走出来，走了也就几百步的样子。

微风带着一股凉意绕过你的脚踝，你感到身边走过一个人的热度，听到球鞋缓慢地压到草里。

“Melón？”你试探着问。

他没有说话。

你开始有点紧张。Iker不会对你生气的，你自我安慰地想，今天你踢得很棒，甚至进了个头球。三比一的比分也令人满意。如果说有什么不尽如人意的地方—— 那就是你扑过去亲他脸颊时，他温柔而坚定地把你摘下来了。更别提嘴角、脖子或者别的什么地方。你不好再抱第二次，所以亲热地拍了拍他后背，怕别人瞧出端倪，但其实你并不满意。

你还是想要个亲亲。甜蜜的、黏糊糊的、让整个伯纳乌都为之尖叫的那种。

当然，他们是在为你尖叫，但是是为你的进球，还有为你进球后终于因为想给喜欢的人一个吻才跑回一个正常后卫该站的位置的后知后觉。但……球队需要这个进球，对吧？也没有人规定你塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯必须是个后卫。你是个好后卫，但偶尔可以当个前锋。当前锋除了离Iker远一点令人遗憾之外，几乎全是喜悦，不会给你带来任何苦恼。 但你们可以靠的很近。进球后你可以跑回来跟他拥吻，下场后你们可以从远距离到近距离到零距离到负距离。你们可以在浴室，在更衣室，在停车场，在车里，在台阶上，在门后，在地毯上，在沙发上，在落地窗前，在浴缸里，在你能想到的任何地方。 但……你们没试过草坪。

你没想过有一天会用到草坪，倒不是说你不想，但，这太大胆了。

你想象着这偌大的体育场里万一留了个把观众，感到下腹一阵收紧。 “会不会还有人看着呢？”你小声说，“你要做什么？恶作剧吗？Melón？我啊，可不想被人看到……” 你感到自己的手被他的握住了。触感粗糙，他戴着门将手套。他还是没说话，紧紧抓着你的手按到了一根冰凉的东西上。

是门柱。

你的手指忍不住往后抽了抽。你问：“我们要握着这东西干啥？”

不，这不是重点，重点是“真的没人看着我们吧？这太奇怪了，你想要做什么？” 他一个问题都没回答，抓着你的另一只手向上延伸，试图够到横梁。这可不行。太高，也太冷了。你把胳膊往回缩，挣扎着向逃开他的桎梏，但没什么用。不过幸亏他意识到把你举起来也没什么用，所以放弃了—— 顺便把你的球裤扯了下来。

你感到它落到了你的脚踝上。 这真的太奇怪了，你想。不过你喜欢。

你开始觉得自己的身体燥热。某些地方非常合时宜地抬了起来。你感到Iker的指尖隔着粗糙的手套划过你的臀部，烫得几乎要擦出火花。不过你喜欢。你非常喜欢。非常，非常，喜欢。

他抓住了你的小sese。

你忍不住呻吟出声。

那只手立刻放开了它。

你失望地哼哼两声，他没搭茬，他的手开始隔着手套在小sese附近打转，力道忽轻忽重，似有似无，手指蜷曲着刮过那里在微风中飘晃的毛发，皮肤随之被轻轻地拨动，越来越紧张，也不知道是受到了温度和触摸的刺激，还是附近某个地方在蛮不讲理地充血。

你沙哑着说：“Melón，求你了，快……”

“啪！” 你的臀部传来一阵剧痛。 你愣了足足两秒钟才意识到那是Iker的手。

“你……”他那一巴掌其实不那么痛，但来得太过突然，又赶上你情况特殊，你觉得整个气氛都被它给破坏了。这他妈的什么玩意？！你气得想要骂娘，却觉得你的小sese更肿更硬，疼痛被适应后一种带点微麻的酸痒从被打的地方扩散开，那感觉简直绝妙。你听到Iker的呼吸声更重了，那感觉——

他妈的太妙了。

你听到他更往前走了一步，几乎要贴上你的后背，粗糙的手套在你臀部打圈，在你被打的地方使上更大的力气，仿佛在厨房里研磨香料，稍微使上点力气，把大颗的香料碾成一粒粒细粉，让它们在无力反抗的咯吱声中存在感逐渐消失，融进肉、融进汤水，只剩下令人愉悦的口感和香气。 你觉得你也要消失了，你身体的其他部位好像在他的揉搓中逐渐消失了。包括你的小sese。只剩下一小块臀部，任人施为，留下疼痛和爽快。 哪怕全是疼痛都可以，你想。 全宇宙都在Iker的抚摸中消失了，连被蒙上眼的“黑暗”这一概念都消失。你像是重新变成了一个自己，新的物种，亘古以来从未出现过的奇迹，没有视觉，没有嗅觉，没有味觉，只剩下听觉记录你微弱的呼吸，触觉感受Iker绝妙的抚摸，还有——

啪！

又是一巴掌。 你感觉自己都消失了。世界是一片混沌，他的巴掌将这坨混沌砸开了一个裂口。世间万物由此生发。而你，你微微肿胀、抖得无比厉害的臀部，便是这条裂口。 你本该喘得更厉害点的，可你不想表现出自己的抗拒，而是想用顺服来制造更多诱惑。再来一下。再来一些。再来更多。

“Melón……”你哀求道。

操，他不玩了。 Iker向后退去，你怀疑他此刻正抱着胳膊对你上下打量，也可能正在脱裤子，这不重要，反正他一时半会儿不想过来。 还在雪上加霜。 他极其煞风景地说：“sese，你为什么不回防？”

操！操！！操！！！

你怀疑他脑子进了水，现在你连胸前那两小点肉都觉得硬得发疼，如饥似渴，活色生香，却突然横插这么一杠子。简直不可理喻。你觉得连你的小sese都快要气炸了。

“这是说这个的时候吗？！”你问，边问边扭动屁股，试图感化不解风情的门将。他的温柔、急切和喘息呢？他难道一点也不想要吗？

“是，这很重要。”他语气平缓地说，仿佛刚才压根没用力喘过气。

你顿时觉得成千上万句骂人话都堆在了嘴里，可你他妈的不知道该说那一句。

“不是，你……”你实在不知道有啥得体的话在这里可说，又不太想对亲爱的Iker什么重话，只好尴尬地“你你你你”下去。

他重新走上前轻轻拍了拍你屁股。

这世界重新活了。

没有“你”了，你现在满脑子就剩下“操”了。多种意味的。

“继续嘛……”你仿佛大地回春，焕然新生，甜甜地说，“别想那些乱七八糟的，你瞧瞧我，瞧瞧我的屁股，我们可以有个很美好的晚上，嗯？”

无人应答。他又走了。

操！

你不知道这几分钟你是怎么熬过来的。你不想就这么软下来，也不敢做更进一步的遐想，因为你得不到更进一步的安抚。你感到巨大的失落，你只剩下自己，和一根冷冰冰的门柱。

既然Iker都走了，你到底为啥还要扒着这破玩意？

你松开手，就听到身后传来Iker的声音：“我建议你抓着它。”

不！

他刚才一直晾着你不管，你凭什么要听他话？

你赌气地故意松开手，还在空中晃了晃，然后——

一个球破空袭来，在你屁股上重重一弹，你一个踉跄，险些趴在了地上。

这跟之前的打屁股可完全不能相提并论，其实球砸到屁股的那部分还是可以的，但差点栽倒的感觉可一点都不美妙。水、草甚至泥沾在你赤裸的膝盖和臀部上，却不是由于运动，感觉非常不舒服。尤其是你没有一点防备。这种感觉糟透了。你抓着门柱站直，转过身，真的有点火了。

“Iker！”你喊道，“我本来以为你叫我来是为了——”

又一个球。

他肯定是冲着你来的，你这回学聪明了，赶紧抓着门柱往外一旋——

“啪！”

正中你的屁股。

“扑点球就是这种感觉。”Iker淡淡道。

你一瞬间话都说不出来了，只得恼火又委屈地蹲下，用一只手可怜巴巴地揉着你的屁股。疼痛从被球砸中的地方火辣辣地沁出来，缓也缓不过，揉也揉不开，疼得难受。

“今天可没有点球！”你带着哭腔委屈地喊道。

他走过来，捞起球。又蹲下来，用摘掉手套的手揉了揉你屁股。你配合地哼了一声，忍着痛向他的方向蹭了蹭。你还是更喜欢这个。它不够性感火辣，不够引人遐想，但它完完全全是你的Iker。你可以毫无阻隔地感受他的温度和情绪。你把腿稍微张开，臀部往上撅了撅，示意他多使点劲……或者换个地方。

"别的球也差不多，sese。反正门前一片空，每当我想找你的时候，你都不知道哪儿去了。"

球场上可不止一个后卫呢。你想，但怒火奇异地消失了。愉悦和甜意从方才充斥着恼火的地方弥散开来，就仿佛你从疼痛到舒爽的臀部。

“我很抱歉，Melón，”你软绵绵地说道，松开捂着屁股的手去抓Iker的，牵着它往下，到你臀瓣中间靠下的地方，一点点往里探去，“我再也不会这样啦。”

他吻了吻你，手指顺水推舟地钻进去，说：“我不信。”

“真的！我发誓！”你信誓旦旦道，用背顶住门柱，抬腿架在他腰上，脚暗示地勾了勾他的后背，把声音放哑、拖长，道，“如果我再犯，你就惩罚我，比现在更严厉地惩罚我。你可以狠狠地打我，把我脱光了丢在球网里，拿球踢我的屁股……”

说这话时候你就知道自己在瞎说八道，你当然会再犯的。你打算犯一次又一次，听他呼唤自己的名字，让他惩罚自己的过错，叫他既满腹愤怒又意乱情迷还乐在其中，直到他真的厌倦这一套为止。


End file.
